The 500th hunger games SYOT
by curly guy
Summary: Hey guys, let's hope I don't get this taken down !
1. intro

The 500th hunger games by curly guy

Hi guys it's been awhile, so anyways My new and texhinically 3rd SYOT is going up please submit, merci! ( oh yeah the forms on my profile and so is the list, the story will not be taken down this time)

* * *

I stare down as the people pass by me. Nothing is as it was since the games had been banished, and that's why it was my job to introduce them to the whole of panem again.

I didn't like how cheerful everyone was, or the fact no-one seemed scared. Everything was wrong. So I, president Verquess the 3rd,was going to re-instate a new kind of games, with a deadlier twist!

So let's hope that the districts were ready, for whats yet to come...


	2. District 1 male

Firelic Gartoil POV:

I didn't really like music, suppose I'm just one of those people. But everyone in their lifetime will have one nagging song which makes them giddy. For me personally, my knowledge of music is awful at best. But there was one, just one song that I enjoyed over the rest and I felt at ease listening to it play while I got dressed. Reaping, my father mentioned it to me many times saying it was a great tradition lost by too many rebels. Well I guess I'm in luck it's back then!

'Shit'. I screamed as my head collided with the door. My clumsiness, my mother used to say, is my biggest downfall. I didn't really see how this was an issue but then most people view their own weaknesses as being unimportant like they want to block it away. I looked in the mirror at the luminous figure standing upright; the person I saw had golden curls and clear perfect skin. A dazzling dark green eye colour and then something that seemed almost irregular to this being, a long 3 inch scar running along the side of its face.

I crouched outside the bedroom, trying as hard to avoid my father as possible. And just like magic the bearded copy of me appears with a beaming smile.

'What do you think you're doing down there.' He beams handing me a silk 3 piece suit with shoes.

'umm… Vacuuming… And dad you didn't say anything about dressing up!' I replied in a unusually high pitched voice.

My father mumbles something, which I think is 'oh yeah the younger generation have never experienced a hunger games.'

'Think of it as a reminder that these games are about life, death and fame.' He says laughing

'Oh yeah that part. I'm getting dressed dad, and then I'm going straight there! Is that OK?'

He doesn't even nod before I'm up, eating breakfast, and out of the door. The district was much quieter than usual, suppose because of these games. I kept wondering if they were pulling are leg when they said if we were picked we'd have to fight each other to death. For starters the only weapon I can use is a sword, and that's only because my father taught me in the fields. He's always had an obsession with the games, so I think he was pleased when he heard the news they were returning.

I pass by at least all my village on the way to the square, it' weird while the younger generation are all happy and laughing the older generation have a look of sorrow in their eyes. I get a feeling something bad is going to happen when a woman literally forces an iced bun in my hand. Why would she do that I'm not even badly off?

If I said the district was quiet then you should hear the square. I head over to where I see a sign saying seventeen year olds. I guess this is me. A woman dressed up in a white leather outfit comes up to me and plunges a shot into my arm.

'Hey, that hurt!' I shout, but instead of getting a reply she just continues this procedure to the boy behind me.

'Dude, what do you think you're playing at!' A boy whisper's to me.

I'm just about to come up with an answer when a funny looking man hushes us down.

'HEY DISTRICT 1!' The moron screams.

I hear a few sniggers, but most of us just shut up and wait for this torture to be over. He then starts rambling on about some silly tradition, and shows a video, then reads out a card and finally announces that two males and females will get 'reaped' and if you're 'reaped', this year you'll have to fight the death with the other male /female reapie.

WAIT, did I hear that correctly? I kind of forget about it and doze off again, this time snoring fairly loudly.

'Don't touch me blud!' I shout as someone pushes me. I look up at the stage as a girl, covered in blood, is crying over an equally bloody body. What, this is real? I realise someone has just called my name so I continue my path to the enclosed stage at the centre of the square. I'm empty as I see a big brutish boy bit smaller than me, but at least 6 ft. I'm up on my feet holding a knife before I can gesture, and then the boy lunges…

My first reaction is to run, but where too? So I grit my tip and grip my knife, so my knuckles turn white. I don't know what happens but I manage to block three stabs, before counterattacking a plunge of my knife in his shoulder. I hear the scream and know it's my chance; I'm on his back in a flash and slit his throat.

The boy chokes on his own blood, and falls to the ground with a thump. I stare in disbelief as the crowd cheers madly, not the children who stare in disgust, but the adults. I'm dragged off stage and led to an enclosed room where my father walks in smiling.

'They love you!' He beams, brushing off blood from my shoulders. I can't say anything at this point, so my father leaves and does so with a small whisper of 'win for me.'

Am I happy or sad, I don't know. But at least I can say I get the games now, and I've given a pretty good first impression. I slowly close my eyes, while softly singing:

Oh my!  
Feels just like I don't try  
Looks so good i might die  
All i know is everybody loves me  
Get down,  
Swaying to my own sound  
Flashes in my face now  
All i know is everybody loves me  
Everybody loves me

I'm not gonna win for you dad, I'm gonna win for me!


End file.
